<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>murdered by tomato by psychophoenix</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26474278">murdered by tomato</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/psychophoenix/pseuds/psychophoenix'>psychophoenix</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SEVENTEEN (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Best Friends, Flash Fic, Flash Fiction, Fluff, Humor, Hurt and comfort, M/M, soft betrayal because why not</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 08:01:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>750</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26474278</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/psychophoenix/pseuds/psychophoenix</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Chwe Hansol, I cannot believe you."<br/>"What have I done, Seungkwan?"<br/>"How dare you bring Margherita pizza for everyone and conveniently forget that I, your best friend, am allergic to tomatoes?"</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Boo Seungkwan/Chwe Hansol | Vernon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>69</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Challenge 2: Betrayal</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>murdered by tomato</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I have the feeling that this fest is going to be full of angsty betrayals, so I figured, why not do a soft betrayal concept? Plus, the world needs more of soft Verkwan bffs! </p><p>(ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Vernon knocks on the door of DK's room before peering in. "Kyeom, have you seen Seungkwan anywhere?" </p><p>Dokyeom takes a bite of his slice of pizza before replying. "I haven't seen him since he slunk off after you arrived."</p><p>"Oh, okay, thanks." Vernon moves to close the door, but DK calls him back. "Yeah?" </p><p>"Bring some pepperoni pizza, too, next time." </p><p>With a chuckle, Vernon nods and leaves. He knocks at more of the members' doors and repeats his inquiry before he hits a lead with Minghao, who tells him that Seungkwan is hiding in Hoshi's room. Jun sits across him, trying to catch the dangling basil from his slice. They both wave back when Vernon thanks them and leaves. </p><p>Vernon knocks on Hoshi's room, and if he didn't already know where Seungkwan was, the way Hoshi blocks the door from fully opening would be a dead giveaway. </p><p>"Oh, hey, Vernon. Thanks for the treat." Hoshi raises his slice to him in a toast, chewing emphatically. </p><p>"You're welcome. Can I talk to Kwannie?" </p><p>Hoshi widens his eyes comically. "Who? He's not here." He replies, voice a pitch too high. </p><p>From behind the door, someone sniffles. Vernon's best friend instincts activate, and he glances at Hoshi with his most convincing imitation of Puss in Boots' begging face. "Please? Hao told me he was here." </p><p>Hoshi's face scrunches up indignantly. "Minghao, you traitor!" He yells out before moving past Vernon to, presumably, attack Minghao. </p><p>Vernon gratefully steps inside the room but stops in his tracks when he sees Seungkwan slumped on the floor, eyes puffy. </p><p>He was genuinely upset, and Vernon feels a pang of regret for causing his friend's distress. </p><p>"Chwe Hansol, I cannot believe you." </p><p>"What have I done, Seungkwan?"</p><p>"How dare you bring Margherita pizza for everyone and conveniently forget that I, your <em> best friend </em>, am allergic to tomatoes?" </p><p>"Kwannie, let me explain." </p><p>But Seungkwan wasn't listening; his tears had started to flow again. "It was like if I got ice cream for everyone and got only those with nuts in it. See how you like that." He rambles. "Are you trying to kill me?" He whines. "Just go ahead and have my headstone made, why don't you? Here lies Boo Seungkwan, murdered by tomato." </p><p>Vernon sinks to his knees and starts crawling towards his distraught best friend. "I know, I know, but won't you listen to me first?" </p><p>Seungkwan only pouts in reply, but he lets Vernon put an arm around him to console him. </p><p>"I got Margherita for everyone because the shop had them on a promo. It's not easy on the finances treating food for 13 of us, as you know. But of course, I remembered you." </p><p>Baleful yet hopeful eyes look up at him. "You did?"</p><p>Vernon smiles and nudges Seungkwan with his shoulder. "Of course, I did. You're my best friend, aren't you?" </p><p>From behind the small sofa in Hoshi's room, a voice pipes up. "Oh my god, I'm speaking up before I start hearing other things."</p><p>Seungkwan bursts out laughing at the surprise on Vernon's face. "Chan's here, too." </p><p>"On that note, I'm gonna go." Chan stands, motioning vaguely in their direction. "Y'all keep your sappy talking going, and I'm gonna go check if Hoshi's alright after waging war on two martial artists." </p><p>As the door closes behind their maknae's quickly retreating figure, Seungkwan nudges Vernon back. "So, you were saying?" </p><p>Vernon grins. "As I was saying, and luckily Chan left before he could blab about this to the others, I got a separate pizza just for you and me. No tomatoes, because I wouldn't want you to die yet." </p><p>Seungkwan makes a sound of disbelief. "You're kidding."</p><p>"Nope, BBQ chicken pizza. Extra onions and cheese," answers Vernon cheekily. "It's in your room as we speak." </p><p>"Yah!" Seungkwan shoves him as he stands. "You should have told me earlier, dummy. I wasted my tears for nothing." </p><p>"You were the one who disappeared on me." </p><p>"I had just cause," Seungkwan bites back, offering Vernon his hand to help him stand. </p><p>"Fair, fair. Now let's go before the others catch wind of our special pizza and come asking."</p><p>Eventually, the others do come asking, and Seungkwan is generous enough to let Vernon share it with them. Later, all 13 of them lie in companionable silence, full of pizza and other snacks they had procured. Seungkwan leans on Vernon's shoulder contentedly, knowing that he shouldn't doubt his best friend anymore because he always had his back. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>